


Let's Stop Pretending

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Sehun, the strict algebra teacher, never really got along well with Jongin, everyone's favorite P.E teacher. Everyone in the faculty and even the students have always been aware of this. However, one thing they're not aware of is the fact that the gym teacher always leaves the algebra teacher's apartment at late nights.





	Let's Stop Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while now, I just happened to finally find the inspiration to continue it.

  
The scowl on his face was already enough indication that he's had a bad morning. All the students that he passed by in the hallway moved away to the side as he stormed in. He felt like he was Moses parting the sea. When he got to the faculty, he dropped his stuff on his desk and slumped into his chair. His co-teachers all gave him a knowing look. 

"It's too early for you to get stressed." Baekhyun, the cheerful History teacher, said. 

"I know but the traffic was bad and then the new school guard even stopped me by the gate because he thought I wasn't working here." he huffs. 

"That's because you don't wear your I.D, Sehun." Minseok, the literature teacher, points out. 

Sehun's brows furrowed. "That's because I didn't need to wear it. The past guards know me well. Plus that guard was rude, he was talking to me as if I was a student or something. He immediately went pale upon realizing that I was a teacher." he huffed. 

"Well at least it's all cleared up. Relax, you still have classes today. This is why your students are all so afraid of you." Chanyeol, the music teacher, said as he gave him a cup of hot chocolate that he just made. 

"They're not afraid, they're just disciplined well." Sehun mutters before taking a sip. 

"And that's why most of the students think you're one of the most boring teachers here along with Minseok, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon." Jongdae, the Economics teacher, chimes in. 

All the mentioned professors give him offended looks besides Kyungsoo, "My students fear me more though." the language teacher shrugs.

"It's not my fault that those kids think literature is boring." Minseok comments. 

"My subject is too complicated so I'd understand." Junmyeon, the physics teacher, sighs. 

"I literally have a boring subject at the most boring time but the students all love me." Baekhyun proudly says. 

"That's because you give them breaks and you let them off the hook so easily." Kyungsoo retorts. 

"Well most of you are strict, so I have to be nice. The students deserve a break, you know." Baekhyun says.

"I agree." Chanyeol nods in agreement. "Look at Yixing, he starts classes late and ends it early but he still manages to follow his lesson plan." 

"Is that supposed offensive or not?" Yixing, the Health teacher, asks. 

"Not at all." Chanyeol chuckles. 

"Anyways, can you all leave me alone since I still have to encode some grades?" Sehun groans. 

"It's unlike you to have unfinished work." Junmyeon says.

"I would have finished it early but there are some students that didn't take all the quizzes. Thirty percent of my class is going to end up failing at this rate. I've been giving them too many bonus points in tests already." Sehun explains as he takes out his laptop. 

"Fail them without hesitation, it's their fault anyways. You may be strict but you are too considerate as well." Kyungsoo told him. 

"I seriously remember how half of your class almost failed last semester. How did you deal with all the parents that went here?" Jongdae snorts. 

"I am very transparent about the grades so I showed them the class record. They ended up scolding their kids instead. The bad news is that I had to see their children in summer class too." Kyungsoo grimaces. 

Sehun winces at the thought of giving summer classes too so he went back to browsing through his class record. While he was typing, someone entered the faculty room and he heard everyone's greetings. He tries his best to hold back a groan. It's everyone's favorite teacher. 

"Look who's nearly late again." Chanyeol laughs. 

"Hey, there's still five minutes left before classes start." was a reply. 

"What are you holding? Did some students give you chocolates again?" Sehun looks for a bit and he did see the teacher holding pretty pink pouches with hearts on them. He rolls his eyes before returning to his work. 

"I was rejecting them but they insisted. Do any of you want them? I can't have too much sweets." 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae were more than happy to take the chocolates. "As expected from everyone's favorite teacher." Baekhyun grins.

"Jesus Jongin, too many students are already crushing on you. I can't wait for Valentine's day." Chanyeol snorts. 

"As if you guys don't get chocolates too." Jongin points out.

"I can't flirt with my students, it's against the rules and Chanyeol will get mad at me." Baekhyun sheepishly says. 

"Ugh, if the students find out that you're dating it's going to be wild." Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

"Which is why we're keeping it a secret." Chanyeol reasons. 

Sehun was completely minding his own business when he realized that someone has walked up behind him. He turned his head and he saw Jongin standing behind him. "What is it?" he grumpily asks. 

"Relax, Oh. I'm just borrowing your stapler." Jongin replies as he looks through Sehun's desk. 

The younger teacher clicks his tongue in annoyance. "You've been working here longer than me but you always borrow my stuff." he takes the stapler and nearly shoves it into the gym teacher's hands. "You still haven't replaced the ring binders that you took from me." he reminds. 

Jongin laughs. "I still don't have the time to buy those, next time okay?" 

"Yeah right, but you seem to have the time to flirt with your students and accept chocolates." Sehun grunts. 

Jongin looks at him, a smirk crawls onto his lips. "I don't flirt with my students, Oh." he takes one chocolate from the pouch that Baekhyun took. "Here, get rid of the bitterness. It's not my fault that the students like me so much." he said as he left the chocolate on Sehun's desk.

"Anyways, I gotta run. I still have to check if the school gym is ready for my class." Jongin hurriedly says. The other teachers all told him good luck or see you later while Sehun continues to glare at the chocolate on his desk. 

"What do we have to do to make sure that you two get along well?" Minseok asks. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sehun scoffs.

The other teachers all sigh in disappointment.

 

 

 

It was already third period and it was Sehun's second class. The students greeted him like usual and he had a quick discussion for their new lesson. 

"There's still time left so go get your books, let's have an activity." he heard groans and protests from his students. "Don't complain, you need extra grades because close to half of you are failing this class miserably. You're going to need this to save your grades." he scoffs. 

"Page 89, letter A numbers 1-10, write your solutions and answers on a sheet of paper, to be passed before classes end." he heard more complaints. "Those problems are easy, stop complaining."

The class was quiet since everyone was too busy answering the activity. Sehun was enjoying the silence when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. The door opened and his fists clenched upon seeing the gym teacher standing right outside the room. 

"Hey." Jongin greets. 

The students immediately stood up to give him a greeting which he quickly returns. The class was already noisy, the students were all whispering and giggling because the teacher that most of his students admire and have a crush on is basically standing right by their room. 

"We're having an activity, this better be important." Sehun says as he approaches the gym teacher. 

"All student athletes have to be excused right now since they're all called in the principal's office for a meeting." Jongin says. 

"Is it urgent?" 

"Yep, the athletic meet just finished two days ago. Our university ended up as the overall champion so they're just going to get their incentives and allowances." 

"But does it have to be now of all times? Can't you wait till lunch break?" Sehun asked as he looked at his wrist watch. 

"Ask the principal, Oh. This isn't my decision to make." Jongin says. 

Sehun is aware that at least eight of his students are athletes and these students are also the same ones that have incomplete grades on his subject since they were excused multiple times already. 

"Sir please, you can't let us miss the meeting." one of his students pleaded. 

Sehun takes a deep breath. "Fine, go and follow sir Jongin already." he grumbles. 

"What about our activities?" one of them asked.

"Bring it to the faculty by lunch time." Sehun said. 

"But sir! That's our only break time for today!" they complained.

Sehun purses his lips and he doesn't fail to notice the amused expression on Jongin's face. "Fine, submit it by dismissal time. I'll wait till five-thirty, no more excuses." 

The student athletes were happy over this so they all got up and got ready to leave the room. "Thanks Oh, always the considerate one." he winks. 

Sehun gives him a deadpan look. "Take your athletes and go before I change my mind and end up giving deductions." he threatens. 

"Ahh, very scary." Jongin mocks. "Better hurry, he really means that." all the students laugh at his carefree jokes. 

"Goodbye sir Jongin!" Sehun's students greeted. Jongin smiles at them before leaving the classroom. 

Once it was quiet again, one of Sehun's students raised her hand. "Sir, can we submit till dismissal time too?"

"Are you an athlete too?" Sehun cocks an eyebrow at her. 

The student pouts before resuming to her work. The other students continued answering too, but some were still talking. Sehun assumed that they're asking about questions related to the topic but he was wrong. 

_"I wish he'd be more like sir Jongin. He's really handsome too, why is he so uptight?"_

_"I know, right? I never saw him smile, not even once."_

Sehun clears his throat. "Keep answering." he glares at the students. The two girls gulp before returning their attention to their textbooks. 

 

 

When lunch time came, Sehun was planning on eating at the faculty but Chanyeol and Baekhyun forced him to eat with them at the cafeteria. "Do I always have to be the third wheel just so you two don't get caught?" Sehun asks. 

"Yeah, and everyone else happens to be busy for today. You only have one class left for today right?" Chanyeol asks. 

"But it's a two hour class and it's until last period." Sehun grumbles. 

Baekhyun grimaces. "That's the worst, students are dying to go home." 

"Tell me about it, the fact that it's Friday makes it worst." Sehun pouts. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are practically looking at him with heart eyes since he's so cute. "Here, a little something to cheer you up." Baekhyun chuckles as he placed some of his meat onto Sehun's tray. 

"You can have my yoghurt too." Chanyeol adds. "You're strictness on students makes them forget that you're still the youngest teacher here." 

Sehun snarls. "You treat me like a kid." he says but he still takes the yoghurt anyways. 

"Because you are one. You're one grumpy kid. You need to date someone soon." Baekhyun giggles. 

Sehun wanted to say something but he just rolled his eyes and continued eating. He suddenly hears greetings from the students in the cafeteria and Sehun could only inwardly groan. 

  
"Hey Jongin! Want to eat with us?" Chanyeol calls out. Sehun shoots him a glare but the tall music teacher just ignored him. 

Sehun tries his best to focus on his food as Jongin took a seat right beside him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol greet the PE teacher and he greets them in return. 

Jongin looks towards Sehun with a knowing smile on his face. "Are you still mad about earlier, Oh? It wasn't my intention on disturbing your class. You know that." 

Sehun huffs as he continued eating. Chanyeol and Baekhyun shake their heads in disbelief while Jongin's lips twitch in amusement. 

"Your athletes have low grades in my class, sir." Sehun sighs. "My subject is still one of the major subjects, tell them that they shouldn't take it lightly." 

"Grades aren't everything, Oh. Besides, I always lecture them about balancing their studies and their sports well." Jongin defends.

"Well I do hope they apply it because their final grades are at risk." Sehun says as he pokes the straw of the yoghurt drink that Chanyeol gave him.

He was about to drink it when Jongin snatches the drink from him. "Don't be so uptight." he chuckles as he stood up.

"I am only worried for them." Sehun snaps.

"You've done your part as the teacher, it's up to the students if they want to help themselves so don't stress yourself." he messes up Sehun's hair. "Go and get laid or something, Oh. You seriously need to date." he snorts before leaving. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun burst out laughing while the students sitting near them all began whispering upon hearing the PE teacher's words. Sehun hears a few giggles almost immediately. 

Sehun didn't react. He only continued to glare at the table. His cheeks were turning red and he ended up stabbing his meat with his fork with more force than necessary. 

_"Did sir Jongin just tell him to get laid?"_

_"I heard sir Chanyeol and sir Baekhyun telling him to date too."_

_"So THE sir Oh Sehun is most likely a virgin?!"_

Chanyeol and Baekhyun actually flinch when Sehun suddenly slams his fists onto the table. The whole cafeteria was quiet in an instant. Sehun looks over his shoulder to look at the students who were talking before he walked away. 

"Back to eating everyone." Chanyeol says to ease the awkwardness. 

_"Yep, he's definitely a virgin."_

 

 

 

 

It was already two hours past dismissal time but Sehun was still in the faculty. He wanted to finish all of his work so that he could rest for the weekend. His students were late when they submitted their activities but Sehun was already far too tired to scold them anymore. He was busy checking all the activities that he didn't notice it when someone entered the faculty. Sehun was so focused on the papers that he nearly jumps when he felt a pair of arms wrapping onto his slim frame. 

"Someone seems busy." A deep voice says. 

"Jesus, you scared me." Sehun sighs. 

"You should've been home by now. Why are you still working? It's not like you're going to get extra pay for this." 

Sehun rolls his eyes. "I plan to slack off this weekend so I'm finishing all of this crap." he huffs. "It's your fault that I'm working late anyways. I would have been finished early if a certain group of students weren't excused from class earlier." 

The arms around him only tightened and he felt warm lips on his neck. "You were extra grumpy today, it's amusing. Chanyeol told me about the students' comments earlier at the cafeteria."

Sehun puts down the red pen he was holding to stop checking for a moment. "Students are so nosy these days but then again, it's also your fault in the first place." 

Sehun swats the arms away. "The rumors reached my athletes too, they were all talking about it in the locker room earlier. Oh Sehun is always strict and grumpy because he's a twenty four year old virgin who never dated anyone his whole life." 

"And you're laughing about that?" Sehun grumbles. 

Sehun's swivel chair was suddenly forcefully turned and he was suddenly face to face with Jongin, the gym teacher was currently wearing his signature smirk that everyone seems to love. 

"Why? It's funny." Jongin snickers. "You can tell them the truth, you know." 

Sehun shakes his head. "I won't give them the pleasure of gossip. No one's finding out about me--about us."

Jongin places his hands on the arm rest of Sehun's chair before leaning down. "How would they react if they find out that their strict algebra teacher is actually a needy and whiny mess when he's in bed?" 

Sehun chuckles. "And how would they react if they find out that their oh so nice and friendly gym teacher is actually a complete monster in bed?" he cocks an eyebrow at him. 

Jongin grins deviously. "Why were you so grumpy today anyways? You were grumpy since morning, I'm sure it's not because of the traffic." 

"You promised to pick me up, asshole." the younger pushes him away before returning his attention to his activity papers. 

"I did?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun flips him off without even turning his attention on him. "Go and train your athletes or something, I'm busy." 

"Wait, are you mad because I took your students away or are you mad because I spend more time with them?" Jongin asks.

"I am genuinely concerned for my students so don't have high hopes, sir Jongin." he mockingly says. 

"But aren't you the one who always gets jealous when I receive gifts from my students?"

"It's because you're not supposed to accept them. You're giving false hope to your students, you know? I also don't want anyone accusing you about flirting with students." Sehun huffs.

"They insist though and I don't want to make them feel bad. I've been nothing but friendly to my students." 

"If I was as friendly as you are, you'll see all these students fawning over me like they do with you. I'll be the one receiving gifts, I'll be the one whom they'll fantasize about and I'm sure you don't want that happening." Sehun points out. 

"No, I don't want that happening." 

"See? I have better control of my jealousy than you anyways." Sehun shrugs. "Now stop distracting me, I still have work to do." 

It hasn't even been a minute when he feels the same pair of arms being wrapped around him again thus preventing him from doing his work. "Jongin, I have work to do." Sehun groans. 

"Can't you leave that for tomorrow?" 

"No way, I plan to catch up on Game of Thrones tomorrow so no." Sehun answers. 

"You're seriously going to pick Jon Snow over me?" the elder whines. 

The younger simply shrugs. "Go home, Jongin or the least you can do is keep quiet." 

Sehun thought Jongin was finally going to give up when he felt Jongin's hands untucking his shirt. "What are--"

"Keep working." Jongin cuts him off. 

Sehun would've continued checking the papers but Jongin slipped his hands underneath his shirt. "J-jongin!" he gasps when the said hands were suddenly on his nipples. 

The elder continues to ignore him as he continued circling his fingers onto the younger's now hardening buds. 

"Fuck you, I have work to do." the younger hisses through gritted teeth. 

"Too bad, I feel like doing you instead." the gym teacher leans down to trail his lips against the other's neck. 

Sehun quickly clamps a hand against his mouth to prevent the moans from escaping. He can feel himself getting hard already. He uses his free hand to push Jongin's sinful hands away from him but the other was having none of that. 

"Jongiiiiiiin...." the younger whines. "I love my job and I don't want to get fired so keep your hands to yourself." 

When Jongin's hands trailed lower, Sehun presses his thighs together and he turns his head to glare at the elder. "You're acting like a cat in heat." 

"It's been two weeks since our last fuck." Jongin shrugs.

"You were busy with the athletic meet." Sehun points out. "And now we're busy with finals. Priorities, Mr. Kim." 

"I need to get laid." 

Sehun actually snorts at this. "If I recall your words earlier, you said I was the one who needs to get laid." 

"You know I just enjoy getting you flustered." Jongin replies. "You know, up until now I still don't understand why you have to pretend that you can't stand me when we're with other people. I mean, keeping the act and annoying the crap out of you is fun but can't we just act normal for once?" he asks as he finally gets his hands off Sehun. 

"I told you, I hate gossip. I hate it when people talk about me. It's better off to keep things private." 

"And you think they're not gossiping about us because of our situation now? Some students think you hate me because I stole your girlfriend or something. While some other wilder ones think we tried having sex once but it sucked so you ended up hating me." 

Sehun grimaces at all the ridiculous thoughts. "Wow, there were rumors like that?" he shakes his head in disbelief. "This is why I maintain a barrier with my students, they'll end up asking me those ridiculous questions once they think we're buddies." he cringed. 

"Anyways, should I help you with that so you could finally come home?" Jongin asks. 

"I'll manage." Sehun answers. "I would've been done if you didn't distract me, you know." 

Jongin chuckles. "I'll behave." 

A small smile graces Sehun's lips. "Yeah right." 

It has been a year since they've been sneaking around like this. It all started when their former algebra teacher had to retire so Sehun was able to apply for the job. Sehun might have been a bit shy but he easily got along with everyone and that is until he met Jongin. 

Apparently, they studied in the same university back then and they were known as rivals since both of them were at the top of the class and not to mention that they're both good looking. 

One time during one of their college parties, Sehun got extremely wasted and it somehow ended up with him seeing instagram stories of him making out with Jongin despite not remembering anything from that night. Since then Sehun completely avoided Jongin out of embarrassment and the other never bothered to approach him anyways. 

Unfortunately for Sehun, he can't avoid Jongin forever since they ended up as co-teachers anyways. During the first weeks, Sehun avoided Jongin as much as possible. Jongin recognized him easily of course and tried to approach him. He never brought the college incident up but Sehun wanted to be safe so he kept avoiding him until their faculty union had their retreat. 

There was another party and Chanyeol and Baekhyun got him drunk and somehow he ended up waking up in Jongin's bedroom the next morning. He freaked out but Jongin explained everything and Sehun just gave up on avoiding him. It's a complicated and long story that should be left for another day. 

Right now Sehun has no idea what their status is. They're not dating but they're not friends with benefits either because... surprise, they're not really friends. 

Perhaps they're really dating minus the part where they're supposed to have feelings for each other. Sehun doesn't know and at this point he doesn't even want to ask Jongin. 

"I'm done." Sehun says with a yawn as he stretches his arms upwards. 

"Took you long enough." Jongin chuckles. "So, dinner?" he asks.

Sehun thought for a moment. "I'd like that." 

As they were on their way to the parking lot, they came across Minseok. "You two are still here?" he asks.

Jongin and Sehun exchanged glances. "I was working late and--" 

"I just finished training with the varsity players." Jongin finishes. 

"And you're together because...?" 

"I checked the faculty before going home and I saw him packing up so I waited for him, what about you?" Jongin asks back.

"I left my laptop charger at my desk and I have some test papers to type so I had to come back for it." Minseok answers. 

"Okay, should we wait for you?"

Minseok smiles knowingly as he noticed how Jongin is carrying some of Sehun's things. "Seems like you two have plans, go on. I'll be fine. See you on Monday." 

Sehun exhales as he continued walking to the parking lot. "He saw us together, I can't believe he saw us together." 

"So what? We can't keep this a secret forever, you know." Jongin shrugs. 

They got to his car and he opened the door for Sehun. "It's okay, I trust Minseok." the younger says as Jongin got in the car as well. 

"And he just saw us together, it's not a big deal so stop freaking out." Jongin assures him as he starts the car. "Where would you like to have dinner?" 

"I'm a bit paranoid right now so... can we just order takeout and eat at my place?" he asks. 

Jongin smiles fondly. "Anything you want, princess." 

They arrived at Sehun's apartment thirty minutes later, they had dinner while watching whatever movie was on TV at the same time, they're also ranting about whatever problems they have with their students. 

"So it was Johnny who was gossiping about me earlier at the canteen? He's one of your athletes, right?" Sehun asks.

"Well it was Johnny but he isn't a student athlete. You're probably referring to Jeonghan." Jongin says.

"I always forget that they're different people." Sehun's brows furrowed. "Anyways, tell your students to stop the gossiping."

"We have no control over that, you know. Plus, everyone knows that you hate me so it would be weird if I suddenly defended you." Jongin shrugs.

Sehun huffs in frustration. "I guess I'll forever be known as Sehun the virgin then." he winces. 

Jongin bursts out laughing while the younger teacher only sighs in disbelief. "Don't worry princess, we both know the truth anyways." he winks. 

"Yeah, yeah... things are better off this way anyways. I'm still worried because Minseok saw us." Sehun sighs.

"Minseok won't tell everyone, he'll probably just tell his best friend or something like that." 

"Minseok's best friends are the loudest teachers in the faculty." Sehun points out. "Do you honestly think that Baekhyun and Jongdae won't ask questions if they ever find out?" 

"Then I guess you'll just have to wish that Minseok stays quiet then." Jongin shrugs. 

"You don't sound worried at all." 

"Because I'm not." Jongin answers. "How long do you plan to keep this secret of ours anyways?" 

Sehun was quiet for a moment. He knows that they can't keep a secret forever but the thought of stopping and losing what he has with Jongin scares him. He's gotten too used to this routine that he can't imagine it stopping one day. 

"Let's not talk about that anymore." he changes the topic. "Shouldn't you be going home now?" Sehun asks as he glances at the clock. 

"It's a weekend tomorrow, I'm staying over." Jongin says as he wraps his arms around Sehun's waist. "Besides, I told you that it's been a while..." he whispers before he began kissing the younger's neck. 

Sehun hums before tilting his head to give Jongin more access. "Make the most of it tonight, I won't entertain you tomorrow." he jokes. "I'm serious about the Game of Thrones marathon." 

"Well then..." Jongin smirks before pushing Sehun against the couch. "I'll definitely make most of it. I'm a Stark in the streets," 

Sehun grins at the reference. "Wildling in the sheets." he giggles. 

Jongin greedily kisses him and it feels like the air was knocked out of Sehun's lungs. Jongin usually starts slow but the kiss quickly turns heated this time. 

"It's been so long," Jongin mutters as he bit Sehun's bottom lip. 

"It's just two weeks, Jongin." Sehun pulls away to retort, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Two weeks is long enough," Jongin chases after his lips. Sehun gasps and Jongin takes advantage of it to deepen the kiss. Sehun clutches his shirt sleeves as he kisses back just as hard as Jongin does. 

Jongin pulls away not long after, a thin trail of saliva connecting their bottom lips as Sehun looks at him with lust filled eyes. "Bedroom?" 

Sehun nods and Jongin doesn't waste any time. Once they were both up, Jongin continues to kiss Sehun. They maneuver around the corridor of the apartment, undressing along the way. 

Jongin was only in his boxers by the time they reached Sehun's bedroom while the younger only had his shirt on. They stumble onto the bed while Jongin helps the younger unbutton his shirt.

Jongin trails kisses down onto Sehun's chest and navel. Sehun instinctively grabs onto the elder's hair as breathless moans and gasps escapes his lips. 

Sehun spreads his legs just as Jongin positions himself between them. Sehun groans at the amazing friction of Jongin's boxers against his crotch. Jongin latches his lips onto Sehun's nipples. The younger sobs as his back arches in pleasure. At the same time, Jongin grinds down. Sehun thinks he'd go mad. 

Jongin reaches over to the bedside drawer to take the lube and condoms. They've done this plenty of times already, he could easily search for it with his eyes closed. 

"Jongin, please." He says breathlessly. 

"Patience, princess." Jongin grins as he opens the packet of lube. "You weren't this eager when we were in the faculty room earlier."

"Obviously." Sehun scoffs. "Why would I do something inappropriate while we're on the campus? Minseok would've caught us." 

"That's the thrill of it. I know some students fuck in the gym locker rooms." Jongin shrugs.

Sehun grimaces. "Can we not talk about that? Just fuck me already." 

Jongin laughs. "My pleasure." 

 

 

Toes curling, back arching, fists clenching, legs quivering... that's how Sehun was ten minutes later as Jongin rocks into him at a fast pace. 

Sehun's apartment was filled with obscene noises of the bed creaking, the sound of skin slapping against skin, Jongin's grunts and Sehun's loud moans. 

"Jongin, harder." Sehun whimpers. 

Jongin's grips on his hips tighten as he quickens his pace. 

Both of them were already on edge when the ringing of Sehun's phone suddenly disturbs them. They ignored it at first but the caller decided to call again. 

Jongin sighs in frustration. "Turn it off." he says.

Sehun reaches for his phone but he freezes when he sees the screen. 

"What is it?" Jongin asks.

"It's a group call from the faculty members' group chat,  they're probably calling you too." Sehun says. 

The call ends only for it to start again. Sehun looks at Jongin worriedly. "It's a fucking group chat, I can't answer like this." 

"Pretend that they woke you up, I'm not answering mine. They can just assume that I'm asleep." Jongin shrugs. 

Sehun curses, he at least fixes his hair and buttons up the first two buttons on his shirt before answering the call. Jongin smirks in amusement as the younger yawned and pretended to rub his eyes as he greeted the others.

"This better be important." Sehun mutters. 

_**"Finally! That brat Jongin is not answering his phone."**_ Baekhyun says.

_**"He's most likely asleep, he's always like that."**_ Junmyeon tells them. 

"Why did you call anyways? I WAS asleep." Sehun complains. 

Jongin snickers as he rolls his hips, Sehun tenses but he tried to keep his expression neutral. "Asleep huh?" he whispers.

**_"Oh come on Sehunnie, don't you want to talk to us? We always have late Friday night talks. How did it go with your activities by the way? Minseok said you stayed in school late."_** Chanyeol asks. 

"I finished them and I'm done encoding, I was exhausted and that's why I wanted to sleep early." Sehun replies.

**_"Weren't you with Jongin?"_** Jongin halts when he hears Minseok speaking. 

**_"Sehun? With Jongin?!"_** Jongdae yelps. 

**_"I went back to get my charger and I saw them leaving together. It was a first, even I was confused."_ **

"He happened to check the faculty before he went home so he saw me there. We parted ways in the parking lot though." Sehun lies. 

_**"Oh come on, it's already been a year. You two should be getting along well already. Jongin is friendly to you, you're the hostile one."**_ Yixing scolds. 

"Can we not talk about him?" Sehun groans. 

Jongin was completely amused by the situation though. He pats Sehun's thigh to encourage the younger to answer. 

_**"Since Jongin isn't here, can you at least tell us why you can't get along with him?"**_ Junmyeon asks. **_"We've been trying to get you two to get along."_**

**_"Do you hate him?"_** Kyungsoo follows.

"No," Sehun shakes his head. "I don't hate him he's just..." Sehun briefly looks at Jongin. "Annoying..."

Jongin chuckles once again before thrusting frustratingly close to Sehun's prostate but not close enough. Sehun bites back a moan, his eye twitches. "Really annoying." the younger grits his teeth, Jongin finds it really cute and sexy by the way.

_**"I know you two go way back in college but what happened back then? Is it that deep?"**_ Jongdae asks.

"It's not that deep." Sehun says and at the same time Jongin thrusts deep enough to hit his prostate. Sehun hugs his phone close to his chest while he used his other hand to cover his mouth to muffle his moans. 

He hits Jongin's butt with his foot out of frustration but the elder was obviously having way too much fun with this.

**_"Sehun? You still there?"_** Baekhyun asks.

Sehun scurries to take his phone. "I'm fine, I just... sneezed." Jongin silently laughs. 

_**"Anyways, let's clear this up. You don't really hate Jongin, do you?"**_ Chanyeol asks.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Sehun scowls.

**_"We're curious about you two, Sehun."_** Minseok says and Sehun gulps at the knowing expression on his face. 

"Okay fine, I don't hate him. We were rivals in college and there was a time when I was drunk and I made out with him or something. I avoided him ever since." Sehun tells them. 

Jongin raises an eyebrow at him, he didn't expect Sehun to tell that and they never really brought up the college incident. 

**_"Whoa, I did not expect that. So you avoided him out of embarrassment?"_** Chanyeol asks.

"I guess?" 

**_"It sounds like you had this little crush on him and you got embarrassed to face him after what happened."_** Jongdae snickers.

"Oh please, it was just plain awkward to me so I avoided the drama." Sehun rolls his eyes.

**_"No wonder he looked so stiff when we introduced him to Jongin."_** Chanyeol adds. 

"I just didn't know how to face him. He's still the same frustratingly charming guy back in college." 

_**"He called Jongin charming!"**_ Baekhyun squeals. 

Sehun realizes his mistake. "Wait--no! I meant--"

_**"Admit it, you have a crush on him don't you?"**_ Baekhyun adds. 

Jongin expectantly looks at him. It's all just too much for Sehun to take. He was on video call with everyone else, they're pressuring him into talking about Jongin and all of this was happening while Jongin literally has his dick shoved in his ass. 

"It's not like that." Sehun denies.

**_"I didn't want to bring this up but didn't something happen to you and Jongin during the faculty union retreat? I saw you sneaking out of his bedroom."_** Baekhyun said.

Sehun sighs in disbelief. Jongin looks fine with it, he expected someone to ask about it soon. Jongin meant it when he said that it's fine if they get caught.

Everyone else was noisy about that, Sehun was bombarded with questions. Jongin even heard Junmyeon saying something like "Sehun did what?!". 

"You and Chanyeol got me drunk so I somehow ended up on Jongin's bed that night. Jongin was a bit drunk too I was probably horny so..." Sehun gives them a knowing look. 

Everyone in the group chat was noisy again since most of them assumed that Sehun was  a complete virgin because of the rumors that were spread by the students. 

"Can you finish that up?" Jongin whispers before gesturing towards his dick. "I waited two weeks for this shit." 

"I'm just as frustrated as you are." Sehun whispers back as he made sure that his phone was covered well. 

**_"So wait, you avoided Jongin again after that?"_** Kyungsoo asks.

"We're not exactly avoiding each other, we talk a lot. It's mostly bickering though." Sehun explains. 

**_"Ah, you're being mean to Jongin on purpose aren't you?"_** Baekhyun chuckles.

"Huh?" 

_**"You liked it. You liked the makeout session, you liked the sex, you think he's frustratingly charming yet you're being a complete douche to him to hide the fact that you like him."**_ Baekhyun explains. 

Sehun was dumbfounded at the moment while Jongin was completely interested in the conversation. Sehun cluelessly blinks at the screen. "So what if I did...?" he hesitantly says.

_**"Then stop acting so stubborn and just tell him that you like him, dumbass. Jongin probably feels the same. He likes getting your attention the most."**_ Jongdae comments.

"Still... you can't jump to conclusions. I'm not even sure if it's like that." Sehun defends. "I mean... I never thought about it that way." 

**_"Well why do you think Jongin keeps bugging you at work when he could be bugging us instead? He likes your attention, that's that. Either that or he's just too dense to take the hint that you hate him."_** Minseok adds.

"I don't hate Jongin." Sehun says. "He knows that too." 

Jongin smiles at him and affectionately kisses his knee up to his thighs. The younger feels his cheeks heating up.

**_"So to conclude things, do you like Jongin or not?"_** Kyungsoo asks.

**_"Because if you like him, we could definitely help you two."_** Junmyeon says. 

**_"Yeah! We could like... set you two up on a date or something. You don't have to pretend to hate him."_** Chanyeol suggests.

Sehun wanted to laugh because Jongin definitely hears everything. He simply smiles, he wasn't even looking at the screen anymore but at Jongin. 

"Fine, I like Jongin. I was just afraid that things might change between us. I started liking him since back then." he confesses. 

"I like you too." Jongin responds. 

**_"Huh? Was that Jongin?!"_ **

_Oops._

Sehun and Jongin's eyes both widen in realization. Sehun was about to make an excuse but it's too late. 

_**"But Jongin never answered our call! Is he with one of you? I swear to God if you're messing with Sehun I will beat your asses."**_ Baekhyun threatens. 

**_"He's not with me!"_** Chanyeol says. 

Everyone else was panicking while Sehun couldn't help but start laughing. Jongin joins him in laughing too. "We should tell them." Jongin says. 

Sehun smiles. "I guess we should." 

With that, Sehun switches the camera to show Jongin. He made sure they're only seeing his face though, the room was dimly lit so they're not seeing anything too inappropriate. "He's with me." Sehun says. 

"Hey guys." Jongin casually waves. 

**_"Oh holy shit, I thought you were asleep, Sehun!"_ **

**_"Is Jongin shirtless?!"_ **

**_"Wait, he heard everything?!"_ **

"Yep, I heard everything. Anyways Sehun and I are a bit busy tonight and you already distracted us enough so mind if you excuse us?" Jongin asks.

Sehun switches back to the front cam. "We'll explain everything on Monday. For now, thanks for kind of helping us I guess? We'll talk things out after this, hopefully." 

**_"Wait Sehun! You can't just leave us hanging!"_ **

Sehun was about to reply when Jongin decided to thrust in right onto his prostate. This time, Sehun wasn't able to stop his moans. "F-fuck wait, the video call. They saw me!" Sehun panics. 

Jongin snatches the phone and returns it to the bedside drawer. "Well I'm sure they enjoyed it." he huffs as he pulls out. "Now, let's get back in business shall we?" he smirks before slamming all the way in. 

Sehun curses as Jongin began rocking into him at a rough pace. "Fuck, Jongin I want to-- Ah!" 

Jongin reaches to tug at Sehun's leaking cock. The younger writhes, completely drowning in pleasure. It takes only a few more thrusts until Sehun reaches his climax, spilling white all over their stomachs. 

"You're so good, Sehun." Jongin grunts before kissing him messily. The younger whines at the oversensitivity before Jongin reaches his orgasm as well. 

They stay like for a few seconds to catch their breaths. Jongin gives Sehun one last kiss before pulling out and disposing the condom. He checks the bedside drawer to grab a box of tissues. They both clean up before Jongin collapses on the bed next to the younger.

"Gosh, I never felt so drained like this." Jongin complains. 

"I hate you, they saw my sex face because you couldn't wait." Sehun grumbles. 

Jongin laughs. "Wait till they see how you look like when you cum." 

Sehun playfully hits him. "I hate you." 

"That's not what you're saying earlier." Jongin lilts. 

Sehun blushes as he looks away. "Shut up." 

**_"Oh...my..."_ **

Sehun stiffens when he hears Yixing's voice. He hurriedly takes his phone and Jongin burst out laughing upon realizing that he never ended the call. The phone was faced down on the drawer so they didn't see anything but that doesn't mean they heard nothing. Everyone was still on except for Kyungsoo who probably heard way too much and decided to end the call quickly. 

**_"Chanyeol, come over. I'm horny now."_** Baekhyun says.

_**"On my way babe."**_ Chanyeol says then ends the call.

**_"Thanks for the awkward boner guys. Now I need a quick wank."_** Jongdae huffs before ending the call as well. 

**_"You sly fuckers."_** Minseok says in amusement. 

**_"You better explain it all on Monday."_** Junmyeon sighs. 

Sehun ends the call and hides underneath the bedsheet after that. "I should take the week off. This is so embarrassing." 

Jongin chuckles and hugs him. "No need for that, I'll do the explaining to save you from a bit of embarrassment." 

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Sehun whines.

"Become my boyfriend then." 

Sehun stops and turns towards him. "That's so smooth of you." he grins. 

"I know, so is it a yes or a no?" Jongin asks.

"Yes but, I still want to know if you really do like me and since when." 

"Since college, Sehun." Jongin answers and Sehun looks at him in surprise. "You don't know how happy it made me to meet you again. I was already satisfied with our arrangement but I've always wanted more. I guess I kind of owe that to the other teachers for making you confess." 

"I was just scared of change but I really wanted this Jongin. I wanted you." Sehun smiles.

"I'm so relieved." Jongin sighs happily. 

"Me too." 

When Monday came, Jongin and Sehun went to the university together. They ignored the whispers and the confused stares as they went to the faculty. 

It was a first to see Sehun looking so bright and happy in the morning. When they entered the faculty, everyone was quick to bombard them with questions. Jongin tells them everything while Sehun shyly hides behind him. 

"So Sehun..." Baekhyun pats his shoulder. "How come you never told us that you're one heck of a sexy beast in bed?" he grins. 

"I apologize for that." Sehun says. "You guys really called at a wrong time." 

"I shamelessly got off on that." Jongdae admits. 

"You didn't have to hide it from us, you know." Kyungsoo says.

"Sorry, I guess I was just a bit scared of anyone finding out." Sehun scratches his head. 

"You look happier." Yixing says.

Sehun smiles. "Yeah... I really am." 

While Sehun was having his second classes that morning, his class was immediately interrupted when a certain gym teacher showed up the classroom again. 

"What is it, sir Jongin?" Sehun asks.

Jongin smirks at how formal the younger is. "Meet me at the gym for a lunch date later, Oh. I heard you had to work overtime because of my student athletes so let me make it up to you." he winks. 

The students all began whispering and giggling. "Quiet." one order from Sehun has the whole class shutting up. "Stop flirting with me sir, I have classes." 

"Yes or no, Oh?" Jongin playfully says.

Sehun sighs in defeat. "Sure, sure. Don't you have a class to attend to?" 

"I do but I wanted to see you first." 

"For god's sakes get a room you two!" Baekhyun screams from the classroom across theirs. "And preferably not the classroom!" 

Sehun laughs at that. "Go on Jongin, I'll see you later." 

"See you, Sehun. Sorry for the disturbance kids!" he says before leaving.

"Sir Sehun what was that? Are you and sir Jongin a thing? I thought you two hated each other or something." one student asks.

"That has nothing to do with the lesson, we stopped at problem number three. Let me discuss that." Sehun avoids the topic. 

The students didn't probe anymore. The answer was obvious. On usual days, Sehun would've scolded them or glared at them but right now the algebra teacher was smiling while teaching. He didn't scold anyone and he kept looking at the clock to see if it's nearly lunch time. He was glowing. 

When lunch break came, Sehun hurriedly leaves the room to go to the school gym. Jongin quickly pulls him behind the bleachers to sneak a kiss. Sehun giggles, they were acting like hormonal teenagers that were hiding from their teachers. 

But this time instead of being nervous, Sehun just feels relaxed and carefree. He didn't care about the gossip or the rumors anymore. Confessing to Jongin took all his worries away. No more hiding, no more sneaking out, no more pretending. 

Just him being himself with Jongin. 


End file.
